


Sunflower

by Blue_Horizon



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Horizon/pseuds/Blue_Horizon
Summary: "What changed your mind?""... You..."___Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde Gang find refuge near the small town of Sky Ridge. There, Arthur finds the usual -- farmers, merchants, lawmen. It is like any other town he had been in.But then he meets a man. A man that changed his life forever.A man they called Sunflower.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Soundtrack:

Neil Young - Heart of Gold

•♤•

April 14th, 1897

•♤•

"Arthur!"

I turned my head away from my task and towards the sound of John Marston. The fool was trying to carry a crate he knew was too heavy for him to pick up alone.

"Arthur, gimme a hand!"

I let out an amused snort, but made my way over to the idiot. I grabbed the other side and helped John lift the box onto the wagon. John let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn thing nearly broke my back," he said.

I shook my head at him. "It would'a been well deserved."

John gave me a glare, but I only gave him a smirk in return. Right then, Abagail, John's wife, came from around the wagon.

"That everything?" She asked.

John nodded. "Yep. Good to go."

"Good. The others are waiting."

John went with his wife to the from of the wagon. I walked back over to where my horse, Willow, was waiting for me. Her buckskin coat was shining from the recent brushing I gave her.

She let out an irritated grumble at the amount of stuff I strapped to the saddle.

"I know, girl." I pat her neck. "It'll only be for a while."

I mounted up and encouraged her to walk forward to follow the others. I had Willow walked along side the wagon that our leader and my mentor, Dutch, was driving.

"So this new place," I began, "where is it?"

Dutch gave me a smile. The same smile he would have when things went according to his plan. "Charles found the place near a town called Sky Ridge. Small town, easy pickings."

"Hmpf," I sighed. "Gonna need those pickings. Especially after the last town."

Dutch let out a sigh. "Arthur, my boy, you focus too much on the bad. That town was nothing but trouble. But at Sky Ridge, we will have an easier time."

I shrugged. "If ya say so."

Dutch let out a few chuckles. "Have faith, Arthur!"

I smirked and rode towards the front of the group.

Sure, I had faith in Dutch. The man saved my life when I was just a dumb kid. He and Hosea were more of a family to me than my own family. But even though I had faith in Dutch, it don't mean everything he does is smart. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, but some things Dutch does makes me shake my head.

The previous town we were in, we had a plan to rob the bank. The town was full of rich plantation owners, so the robbery would satisfy us with enough money to last months. We had a solid plan, but Dutch got distracted. He recognized one of the lawmen who had antagonized Dutch a few days before. Dutch got caught up with exacting his revenge and wasted time. We ended up having to run before we could get even one safe open.

I wasn't mad at Dutch, just think he was a damn fool to let that happen. We needed the money. Now, we had to move camp to a different location before the law catches us.

It took a few hours, but soon the grass plains turned into forests. Charles led the group down the river to a small clearing. It was well covered by the trees and had a water source nearby. Charles did a good job with this.

As I dismounted Willow, I could hear Dutch praising Charles.

"Charles, this place is perfect!" He pat the man on his shoulder. "Well done!"

Charles only shrugged. "Just doing what I can for everyone."

I went about unpacking my things. Mrs. Grimshaw helped me with getting my stuff settled. That woman knew how to work her magic with making sure everyone was settled and comfortable. Sometimes I wondered if she was the one really in charge.

It took some time, but I was able to -- with the help of Mrs. Grimshaw -- get all of my things where they needed to be. I was the gang's weapons and ammunitions holder, so I had crates full of guns and bullets. All of which needed to be properly stored and maintained if we wanted them to work right.

"Arthur!"

I turned around to see Dutch walking over to me. Behind him was John, Tilly and Mary-Beth.

"What is it?" I asked Dutch.

"I need you to go with them into town," Dutch explained. "Just scope things out and find any leads to some money."

I nodded. "Alright, think we can manage that."

Dutch nodded and walked off. Tilly and Mary-Beth seemed excited to go into town. I didn't blame them. Because of the last town's reputation, Dutch didn't have anyone of the women go near that place. No doubt they would have gotten hurt in one way or another.

"Well come on, boys," Tilly said. "Let's get goin'!"

I smiled at her excitement. Tilly always was someone that could put a smile on anyone's face. Girl had more energy than a wild mustang, that was for sure.

We mounted our horses and set off for the town. John had gone with Charles to take a glance at the place the other day, so he led us through the forest.

"What do you think the town's gonna be like, Mary-Beth?" I heard Tilly say.

"Don't know, but I'm hoping they got a place where I can take a nice long bath."

The girls laughed. "I just can't wait to see people other than the gang."

Mary-Beth scoffed at that. "From my experience, where there are people, there are pigs too."

"Well, that's what we got Arthur for! You gonna save us from pigs, Mor. Morgan?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the two. "Of course! Just do me a favor and try not to find any trouble."

The girls laughed. "We'll try, Arthur."

We reached the edge of the forest. The valley we were in was beautiful. Tall mountains that surrounded us like a bowl and a vast field of green.

I had always loved places like this. Made me realized the world was much bigger and more beautiful than it seemed most of the time -- dark and full of greed.

I could see the town of Sky Ridge in the distance across the large river. It wasn't really much to look at with it's fair share of farmers and shops. Then again, I wasn't expected any more than just that.

As we rode into the town, we kept a low profile. Didn't wanna stir up anything on the first day. The locals gave us a few glances, but kept their comments to themselves.

We found the saloon and hitched up our horses there. The four of us came together to figure out a plan.

"Alright," I began, "Tilly and Mary-Beth, you two go to the saloon. Work your magic. John, scope out the bank. Find any weak points. I'll be at the sheriff's to see if I can get a bounty or two."

The girls nodded with smiles. "Sound like a plan," Tilly said. "Shall we, Mary-Beth?"

"That we shall, Tilly."

The two made their way inside the saloon. I turned back to John. "Don't do anything stupid."

John huffed a laugh. "I could say the same to you."

I waved him off and headed towards the sheriff's office. A few folk gave me some looks, but no one said nothing. Guess they didn't get many outsiders here.

I opened the door to the sheriff's office. Inside was the sheriff and three deputies. The sheriff was an older feller with a grey mustache and a bald head. He seemed like a gruff man as he gave me a cautious look.

"Well what do we have here?" His voice was rough, as if he had been shouting his entire life and was paying the price.

I gave him a court nod. "Sheriff," I greeted.

"And you are?"

"Arthur Callahan." I reach an open hand over to him.

He accepted the handshake. "Sheriff Greene." He pointed to the three deputies. "Those are Deputy Peterson, Deputy Brown, and Deputy Lownes."

I gave the three a nod. "Gentlemen."

"Never seen you around here before," Sheriff Greene said. "What brings you to our fine town?"

"Looking for some bounty work," I explained. "Was hoping to find some."

"You're in luck." He pointed over to a board on the wall behind me. "Got a fresh one for ya."

I turned to the poster. Jesse Rutherlan was the name of the man. He had shoulder length hair and an eye patch. The bounty on him was $125, so he must've caused quite the trouble.

"What'd he do?" I asked the sheriff.

"That man has been trying to steal some of the horses at the stables for a few weeks now," the sheriff let out a scoff.

"Why steal the horses?"

"Fine horses in those stables," Deputy Brown answered. "Owned by some of the wealthiest in the country."

I raised a brow. "Then why keep 'em here?"

"For some training. We got the best horse trainer in the state, and possibly the nation, training those horses. A man named Cyrus Flor."

I hummed in thought. Those horses sounded valuable. And where there was value, there was money.

I nodded to the men. "Thanks for your help. I'll get Mr. Rutherland in that cell in no time."

Sheriff Greene nodded back to me. "I'm counting on it Mr. Callahan."

I left the sheriff's office and headed straight for the stables. With how they were talking about the horses, I knew it was something to take a look at.

Unlike the rest of the town, the stables was well kept. It was large and clean. I saw a stable-hand leading a good looking chestnut into the barn. I approached him to ask where this Cyrus Flor was.

"Excuse me." I got his attention. "Ya know where I can find a man by the name of Cyrus Flor?"

"Oh," the boy said, "you mean Sunflower? He's in the pasture, sir."

The boy led the horse away. I was confused at the 'Sunflower' thing, but walked out of the barn.

The pasture was wide with a range of horses gazing about. In the distance, I saw a man standing by a horse. I assumed it was Cyrus Flor. We was quite a ways in the pasture, so I hopped the fence and walked through the lush grass.

As I neared him, I couldn't see his face as his back was to me.

"Cyrus Flor?" I called out.

The man turned around. What caught my attention immediately was his eyes. Never did I ever see eyes like his before. They were different colors! His right eye was blue and his left eye was green.

He gave me a soft smile. "That's me," he said.

I glanced over at his horse. Again I was a bit surprised. It was a Silver Dapple Pinto -- one of the rarest horses. I've only ever seen one in my life.

I gestured to her. "A Silver Dapple Pinto," I said. "Only ever seen one, but not up close."

Cyrus smiled at the mare. "Yeah, she's a rare beauty alright, and a pain in the ass at times."

I huffed a laugh. "Aren't we all?" I reached my hand over to him. "Arthur Callahan."

He grasped my hand and shook it. "Cyrus Flor. Though, you already knew that. And this," he nodded to the horse. "This is Echo."

"Good to meet you both."

Cyrus smiled. "So what can I do for you Mr. Callahan?"

I shrugged. "I heard from the sheriff's office you got some fine horses."

He stroked Echo's mane. "Well, all horses are fine horses. But sure, we got a few. You looking to buy?"

"We'll see," I answered. "I also heard you've been having some trouble with some thieves."

Cyrus let out a groan. "You heard right. Jesse Rutherland and his gang. They've been trying to steal some horses. Almost got Echo here." He stroked the mare's muzzle. "But thankfully they haven't been successful, yet."

I nodded. "Well, you won't need to worry about them soon."

Cyrus raised a brow. "You going after him?" I nodded. "Alright, just be careful. Others had gone after him and haven't come back."

I smirked slightly. "I'll be careful. It was good to meet ya Mr. Flor."

Cyrus gave a kind grin. "Same to you, Mr. Callahan."

I waved to him and made my way out of the pasture. Now that I had more information on the horses, I was sure it would be a good chance to get some money. The horses sounded expensive, but with that came the trouble.

Jesse Rutherland had tried to steal the horse, and on multiple occasions it seemed, yet he had no success. That meant the stables was heavily guarded. Maybe even more guarded than the bank.

Either way, I knew Dutch would want to give it a try after some planning. The man would never back down, even if a job seemed impossible. One of the things I both admired and hated about the man.

I approached the saloon where we had hitched the horses. The others were already there waiting for me. Tilly spotted me first.

"Finally," he said. "We was about to start a search party for you."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "You get anything?"

The girls shrugged. "Just a small total. Few dollars."

I nodded and turned to John. "What about you? Any luck at the bank?"

John nodded. "Was able to find a few weak spots. It'll be difficult, but doable."

"Alright," I said, "let's get back to camp."

•♤•

Once we made it back at camp, the sun was beginning to set. Everyone was settling in for the night. Uncle was already passed out drunk, no surprise there really. Right when we arrived, the four of us went to find Dutch. He and Hosea were sitting at the fire.

"Dutch," I called.

Dutch and Hosea looked over to us. "Ah," Dutch said. "Back from meeting to locals, I see?"

"Did you find anything useful?" Hosea asked.

Mary-Beth and Tilly showed them the money they managed to pickpocket. "Not much," Mary-Beth said.

"Well something is better than nothing," Dutch said. "John?"

"I took a look around the bank. They've got a lot of guards, but it's possible."

Dutch nodded. "Good. What about you, Arthur?"

I showed him the bounty poster I got from the sheriff's office. "Managed to find a bounty decent price on 'im. But I found something I think is better."

Dutch smirked at me. "You know I love things that are better."

"Theres a stables run by a man named Cyrus Flor," I said. "Deputy said the stables hold lots of prized horses. I met with Mr. Flor, and he thinks I'm interested in buying. Thing is the place is heavily guarded because of Mr. Rutherland there." I pointed to the poster.

Dutch took in my words. "Prized horses, you say."

"Yeah."

Dutch thought for a moment. "Hosea and I will get to planning. For now, stay in touch with Mr. Flor. See if there is an easy way to get to the horses."

I nodded. "Sure thing, Dutch."

"For now, gets some rest, son. You've earned it, all of you."

I bid Dutch and Hosea goodnight, and headed to my tent. Tomorrow, Mr. Callahan gets to work.

•♤•

The Next Day...

April 15th, 1897

•♤•

Willow let out a small snort as we neared Sky Ridge. The valley breeze was soft and cool. It really was a pretty place this town had. Too bad the town itself kinda ruined the big picture.

But I wasn't headin' into town just yet. I still had that bounty I wanted to chase after -- Jesse Rutherland. Some local told me that he was last seen at an abandoned mine just north of Sky Ridge. He also told me that Rutherland had a gang, not sure how many though.

The trail that led to the mine was along the mountainside. It gave me a good view for miles to come. I always preferred to have a view. Below, I could see the small town and the stables. It got me thinking about that Cyrus feller.

Cyrus... he surprised me. I wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was cause of the way he was so kind? Never known anyone to take to a stranger politely. Hell, even the sheriff was cautious of me.

Cyrus though, he didn't question it. It was something I wasn't use to. I remember how that deputy spoke up of him, almost praising him. That stable hand, too. I saw the way his expression turned from cautious to a relaxed happy in under a second. It was like the entire town liked him.

Willow let out another snort. I leaned down and pat her neck.

"You alright, girl?"

I looked up to see we were coming up on that mine the man said Rutherland was in. It sure as hell looked abandoned, but I didn't see any signs of Rutherland or his gang.

I dismounted Willow and grabbed my repeater and rifle from the saddle. I pat Willow on the neck.

"Okay, girl," I said to her. "Things get nasty, you know what to do."

Willow grumbled and shook her head. I gave her one last pat before heading over to the entrance of the mine. The mine was damp and had tool scatter across the floor. I walked inside the dark tunnel, but all I saw was the same thing -- old tools, nothing more.

I huffed and turned around as the tunnel just ended -- it looked like by an old cave-in. Probably why the mine was abandoned. Maybe he left a trail-

I heard the unmistakable click of a gun.

"Who we got 'ere?"

I looked to see Jesse Rutherland. It sure was him. Who else would have that eye-patch?

"You must be Jesse Rutherland," I said.

Rutherland smirked. "What's it to ya?"

I shrugged. "Well, they're paying good money for you."

Rutherland let out a cackle. "Is that so? Well, I'm afraid ya ain't got no luck here." Suddenly, four men came from behind him. All of them had guns trained on me. "Got nothin' else to say, cowboy?"

I glanced at each of them, but didn't say a thing. Rutherland smirked wider and I could see his finger curling on the trigger. Without a second thought, I drew my gun and fired at Rutherland's hand. He let out a pained shout and dropped the gun. Before they could react, I shot at the four men and they all dropped like flies. Rutherland cursed, clenching his bleeding hand.

I gave him an amused smirked and holstered my pistol. "Now, how's about we collect that bounty?"

Rutherland growled and made a break for the forest. I ran after him. I reached Willow and mounted her. 

"Yaw!"

We chased after Rutherland and I grabbed my lasso. I threw the lasso and managed to get Rutherland. I chuckled as he struggled on the ground like a fish outta water. I flipped him over and hogtied him.

"Com'on Mr. Rutherland," I said and lifted him up and onto the back of Willow. "Let's go, girl."

The ride back to Sky Ridge was full of Rutherland throwing insults and begging for me to let him go. Every time he opened that damn mouth of his, I reached back and bashed my fist against that empty skull. Soon, we made it to the sheriff's office. A few locals gathered when they saw I had Rutherland. 

"You damn fool!" Rutherland shouted as I took him off of Willow and towards the sheriff's office. "My gang will come for me! And when they do, Imma kill you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I said.

I walked inside. It was only Sheriff Greene inside, and he was surprised to see both me and Rutherland. "My word," he said. "Go ahead and put him in that cell there."

I placed Rutherland in the cell, then walked back over to the Sheriff's desk.

"I had to admit," Sheriff Greene continued, "I did not expect to see Mr. Rutherland in that cell anytime soon." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a money clip. "Here's your payment Mr. Callahan."

I grabbed the money and gave the sheriff a nod in thanks. "Appreciate it, Sheriff."

I then walked out. Some locals were still staring, but with more surprise than the glares they had given me just yesterday.

"Well, well." I turned around to see Cyrus walking up to me. His arms were crossed, but he had that same soft smile on his face. "It sure looks like you had quite the day, Mr. Callahan."

I smiled Kindly at him. "Meh, he wasn't as tough as he looked."

Cyrus chuckled. "Well, I thank you. Still gotta look out for some of his gang members, but without Rutherland around, they won't do much damage."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Flor."

Cyrus opened his mouth to say something else, but one of the stable-hands called his name. Cyrus sighed, but gave me that soft smile. "I better go, but I hope to see you around, Mr. Callahan."

I nodded to him. "Of course."

Cyrus gave me one last look before turning around and heading to the stables. I sighed once he was out of earshot. I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing. I shook my head. Maybe a good night's rest will help me clear my thoughts.

Then, come morning, I had to find out more about them horses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapters contains description of violence and slight gore.

Chapter Soundtrack:

Johnny Cash - Hurt

•♤•

April 16th, 1897

•♤•

I came back to the stables in the morning. The air was a bit cooler than yesterday, so I had my coat on. It was strange comin' into town today, though. Everyone was giving me smiles and waves. For what? I had no idea.

Even the stable-hands that would pass by me as I waited for any sign of Cyrus would give me a wave and a 'howdy'. It really was strange. Glares and insults were more common for me.

"Good morning, Arthur."

I turned around to see Cyrus leading Echo. He had that smile on his face. It made my heart nearly stop.

I smiled back at him. "Mornin' to you too, Cyrus," I said walking along side him as he entered the stables with Echo. "What's the plan for today?"

Cyrus opened up the door to Echo's stall. "Today, I continue training one of the horses you may be willing to buy."

My eyebrows raised in acknowledgement. "That so?"

"Sure is." Cyrus took off Echo's halter and stepped out of the stall, closing the door behind him. "Would you like to join us?" He asked.

It would be a good opportunity to see if the horses here were as great as everyone said. When feeding the horses, I got a pretty good glimpse at them, but I needed to know more about the horses.

"Sure," I said. "I'd be happy to."

Cyrus grinned. "Alright. Let's go get him, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Cyrus walked me further into the stables. "So," he began, "the town seems to have taken a liking to you."

I huffed. "It's like the world turned upside down."

Cyrus chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm," I shrugged, "not really one to be used to this kinda treatment."

Cyrus glanced at me, but said nothing else. He stopped in front of a stall that had a bay Turkoman. Now, Turkomans were already expensive and praised horses. And this one, this one was real nice.

I whistled. "Fine horse."

Cyrus entered the stall and put a halter on the horse. "Varnish sure is," Cyrus said. "His former owner is a high government official in Turkey."

I frowned. "Really?" Cyrus nodded. "So, why did they ship him here?"

Cyrus huffed. "Simple -- they didn't want him anymore. It's what I hate about people who raise their noses so high. They think they're allowed to do anything, including throwing away a living being that just wants to be loved." Cyrus sighed, but he smiled and pat Varnish's neck. "But that won't happen again, right boy?"

As if answering him, Varnish let out a small neigh. I couldn't help but smile. Watching Cyrus interact with the horses was... well nice. It was nice to see someone care about something other than themselves.

Cyrus led Varnish out of his stall. Together, we walked to the round pen. I leaned against the wood of the fence, and walked Cyrus interact with Varnish. Varnish was a big stallion. He made Cyrus seem so little.

Cyrus started with lunging Varnish, making sure he had the stallion's full attention on him. Varnish would occasionally get a bit wild or distracted. Instead of forcing the attention back to him, Cyrus gently reminded Varnish to pay attention. He would never tug the rope. Cyrus would call his name. It would take a moment or two, but eventually the Turkoman would get back into focus.

After several minutes passed, Varnish was much more cooperative with Cyrus. He was distracted less, and when he was, all Cyrus needed to do was say his name once and the stallion would pay attention. It was a huge difference compared to when the lesson started.

Quite frankly, I was impressed. Cyrus surely did have this way with them horses. I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I knew it was something real special.

Cyrus gave the stallion a wide smile. He went over and pat his neck, giving the horse praise.

"Good boy!" Cyrus said. "Good job. How's about we end it there?"

I walked over to the gate of the round pen as the two began walking towards it. I opened it up for them to come through. Cyrus smiled in thanks, and we began walking to the barn.

"That," I said, "was really something there."

Cyrus chuckled. "It was an improvement from last time, but I didn't do much, really." He smiled at Varnish. "It was all this guy."

I huffed in disbelief. "You kiddin'? It was like you was speaking the horse's language."

Again, Cyrus chuckled. "You're too kind, Arthur."

I watched Cyrus smile, and I kept watching. There was something... something about him. I didn't know. Whenever I was with him, I felt... different. Whether it was a good different or bad, I wasn't so sure yet.

Cyrus put Varnish into his stall, but not before giving the stallion a carrot. "Good job today, boy." He said to Varnish.

He came out of the stall and walked with my to the front of the barn.

"You sure there's nothin' else I can do for ya?" I asked.

Cyrus gave an appreciative smile. "Thanks Mr. Morgan, but you deserve a rest. Especially after yesterday."

"What you talkin' 'bout?" I joked. "I hardly broke a sweat yesterday."

Cyrus chuckled and shook his head. "Well, if you insist, I was about to head to the saloon for a drink. Join me? It'll be my treat."

I sure could use a good beer, so I accepted his offer. "Be happy to."

Cyrus led me to the saloon. It was a bit run down, but was nice for a saloon. Right when we walked in, a few folks immediately recognized Cyrus -- including the bartender. They waved and greeted him. Cyrus -- being the kind man I learned he was -- politely greeted them back. We sat at the bar and the bartender came to us.

He smiled at Cyrus. "Haven't seen you here for a while, Sunflower."

Cyrus smiled back at him. "Sorry, Teddy. Been busy with the horses."

"And a new friend it looks like." He said looking to me.

"Arthur," Cyrus said, "this is Theodore Jennings, but I call him Teddy. teddy, this is Arthur Callahan."

Teddy reached out his hand for me to shake. "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Callahan."

I took his hand and gave him a firm shake. "Like wise."

Cyrus gestured with his head to me. "Mr. Callahan here is the one that brought in Rutherland."

Teddy broke out into a smile. "Oh! Well in that case, drinks are on the house!"

My eyes went a bit wide. I was not expecting that. "Well, thank you."

"Of course," he said. "What can I get ya?"

"Beer, please."

Teddy nodded and turned to Cyrus. "Make that two," Cyrus said.

Teddy got our beers, and Cyrus and I took a swig.

"So, Mr. Callahan," Cyrus started, "what did you think of Varnish?"

I thought for a moment. "He sure is a fine horse. A bit hot headed at times, but you handled that like it was nothing."

Cyrus smiled. "Trust me, it wasn't as easy as it looked before. Poor guy had a rough life before he came here."

I frowned. "Really?"

Cyrus took a drink of his beer. "Yeah, his previous owner didn't give a shit about him. He only cared about his 'value'. Varnish was half-starved and had horrible mange. Apparently 'value' didn't mean taking care of him like a living being. Varnish also didn't trust anyone and wasn't trained. Damn near kicked my face once."

"'Value', huh?" I huffed.

"It took me almost a month until he let me pet him. But," Cyrus smiled, "he's healthy and happy now, and that's all that matters to me."

"As it should," I agreed and took a drink.

"Thank you, Arthur," Cyrus said. "For all of your help. You're a good man."

I snorted. "You don't know me then."

"I know enough."

I turned to Cyrus. His smile was soft -- like usual -- but there was something else in that smile. I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was I liked it when he smiled at me like that.

We both took another drink from our beers as someone began playing some music on the piano in the corner of the room. A few drunk fellers stood up and began to dance. Cyrus laughed at them and their lack of rhythm.

•♤•

A Few Hours Later...

•♤•

I let out a laugh when Cyrus explained to me the time he first got drunk.

"So," Cyrus continued, "I woke up the next morning covered head to toe in whiskey and beer. I remember asking my friend how many drinks I had, and he looks me dead in the eye and says, 'One'."

I laughed again and shook my head at him. "Only one drink and you were a goner!"

Cyrus gave me a teasing glare. "Hey! Give me a break! I was fourteen!"

"Still," I said, "it's a bit sad."

Cyrus shoved my shoulder. "Shut up," he chuckled out.

I smiled at Cyrus, even though he was watching some people dance around the piano. He laughed when one guy stumbled to the ground.

It was strange, being able to just relax and have some fun. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to do so. When I was with Cyrus, I felt... real. I'm not sure what that means, but it's the best way I could describe the feeling.

"Cyrus!"

Nearly the whole saloon came to a halt when a young woman came bursting through the doors. She was sweating and panting, like she just ran for miles.

Cyrus, concerned, stood and walked over to the girl. I stood and followed him.

"Lily?" Cyrus said with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Some robbers were caught at the stables!" Lily said.

Cyrus' eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Come quick!"

Cyrus ran with Lily out of the saloon. I quickly followed them. A few folks were gathered near the stables. I saw three men with their hands tied being pushed toward the sheriff's office.

"I got him, daddy," Lily said to the sheriff.

Sheriff Greene turned around to face Cyrus -- a grim expression on his face. I could see Cyrus' worry.

"Sheriff?" He said.

Sheriff Greene sighed and put his hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, son, but one of the horses was caught in the cross fire. He didn't make it..."

I turned to Cyrus. He looked completely devastated. Cyrus shook his head ad ran for the stables. I followed him inside where there was a few stable-hands. They turned when they heard us come in and gave Cyrus a sorrowful look.

On the ground -- lifeless -- was Varnish.

Cyrus stared at the horse. Three still bleeding bullet wounds in his neck and chest. With ever slow steps, Cyrus made his way over to the horse. He kneeled down and ran his hand down Varnish's face. From where I stood, I could see a tear slip from Cyrus' eye.

I didn't realize it, but a few minutes had passed. By then, the stable-hands had left Cyrus to grieve. I didn't know what to do. Should I comfort him? Should I stay? Or should I leave?

I was about to pick leave, but then Cyrus stood up. He turned around and I could see his blue and green eyes had turned red from sorrow. He gave me a glance.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "thanks for being here Arthur, but if you don't mind I just... wanna be alone for a while."

I nodded, completely understanding why he would want to be alone. "Course..." I turned and began to head for the doors. I stopped at the last minute, giving Cyrus a glance over my shoulder. "... I'm real sorry, Cyrus."

Cyrus said nothin', though I didn't expect him to. I headed outside and mounted up on Willow.

The ride back to camp was dreary. Varnish wasn't my horse -- obviously -- but he meant the world to Cyrus. Besides, I knew what it was like to lose someone you were close to, even when they weren't human.

I had a dog when I was younger, Copper, and I remember being devastated for weeks when he passed. It hurts to lose something you loved, that's why I try to stay away from it, away from love. It brought nothing but pain.

"Who's there?!"

My head snapped to the voice. I could Lenny pointing a gun toward me.

"It's just me!" I answered back so the kid wouldn't blow my brains out.

Lenny lowered the gun and grinned when I came through the brush. "You've been gone a while," he commented.

I gave him a short smile. Lenny frowned, a bit worried. "You okay?"

I sighed. "Just a long day."

I didn't say anything more, and thankfully neither did Lenny. He was a good kid, but today was not a good day.

I dismounted Willow, giving her a pat. I then took off her saddle and bridle. Once I was done, Willow went about grazing with the other horses.

I ran a hand down my face and made my way to my tent.

"Arthur!"

Or not.

It took everything in me to not let out an exhausted and somewhat frustrated sigh. I turned around to Dutch walking to me.

"Did you find anything more about the horse?" He asked.

My eyes cast to the ground. "I did, but then a bunch of bastards shot him."

Dutch scoffed. "Dammit." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Are there any other horses worth a lot of money there?"

I frowned slightly. It shouldn't surprise me that Dutch just cared about the money. "Yeah, there are. But I don't think Mr. Flor is at a place where he can sell at the moment. He didn't look like he was feeling to the task."

Dutch raised a brow at him. "Since when did you care about what the man is feeling?"

I didn't answer. How could I answer a question I was already asking myself?

Dutch waved it off. "Just find out what the other horses are worth, Arthur, and soon."

"Fine."

Dutch gave me a last nod and a 'good night' before walking off. I continued to my tent. Sleep sounded like heaven.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, I got in my bed and closed my eyes.

•♤•

Two Days Later...

April 18th, 1897

•♤•

The cool water pooled in my hands. Willow was happily grazing while I stopped by the river to get some of the dirt and grime off. Maybe it was time I took a bath before Mrs. Grimshaw slaps me for stinking up the camp.

I splashed my face one more time before shaking my hands dry. Maybe today I'd be able o get a bath at Sky Ridge. I hadn't gone back there since Varnish died two days ago. Cyrus needed the space. Dutch was pestering me about getting information on the other horses, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, at least not yet.

The look on Cyrus' face... it was the look of complete devastation. From what he had told me, Cyrus has had Varnish for a number of years. It made sense that he was feeling that way about the horse. 

The sound of approaching hooves brought me outta my thoughts. Turning around, I saw a Silver Dapple Pinto emerging from the woods with a man mounted on her back -- Cyrus. 

It took him a second, but he eventually recognized me and smiled. "Well, look who it is," he said.

I chuckled and walked closer to him. "Good mornin' Cyrus," I greeted him.

"Arthur," he greeted back. "I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Just doing a bit of huntin'," I paused, not real sure if I should ask. "How are ya feelin'?"

Cyrus' smiled dropped a bit. I wanted to just shoot myself for asking such a dumb question.

"I'm... okay?"

I nodded. "Like I said, I'm," I cleared my throat, "I'm real sorry."

Cyrus smiled again, though it wasn't his usual smile, it was still just as kind. "Thank you, Arthur." He turned to Willow. "She's beautiful," he commented. "What's her name?"

I pat the horse's neck. "This is Willow. Good horse, she is."

Cyrus grinned. "I don't doubt it. You said you were hunting?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Been tracking an elk for some time now."

"You got room for some company?"

Gotta admit, I was surprised at his offer. But, I nodded. "Of course," I said with a smile.

I mounted up on Willow and rode alongside Cyrus and Echo.

I saw Cyrus was smiling at Willow. "I had a buckskin when I was younger," he explained. "He was..." he paused and looked down. "He was my mama's horse."

From his tone, I guessed his mama was a touchy subject.

Cyrus shook his head slightly and turned back to face me. "How long have you had Willow?" He asked with another smile, but it looked forced.

I pondered for a minute, thinking back to when I first got Willow. "Think we're going on about ten years, now." I reached down and pat her neck. Willow gave a little snort in return. "This old girl's been with me through thick and thin."

Cyrus smiled at Willow, then down to Echo. "Yeah, same thing with Echo. She's been by my side for a long time now." He pat her neck. "She knows me better than anyone."

I saw something in his eyes. It was quick, but I saw it. It almost looked like he was... in pain. Not physical pain, but the pain I knew was the worst of all -- emotional pain.

I wasn't the most expressive man there was, but that didn't mean I haven't felt that type of pain before. I've done things in the past I wasn't too proud of, and I've seen things that could scar even the strongest man.

I knew that pain better than most.

And I also knew that whenever I was feeling that pain, I needed something to distract me. Good thing I saw them elk tracks we was following veer off into the grass and towards the river.

I cleared my throat and pointed. "Looks like we're coming up on that elk," I said.

Cyrus looked over and nodded. "Alright." He began to dismount Echo. "Best if we leave the horses so we don't scare the elk off."

It was good thinking. I followed Cyrus' lead and took out my rifle. Cyrus had a nice looking repeater as his gun of choice. This man really knew his stuff.

I took point and followed the tracks of the elk. From what I was looking at, it looked like the elk was running. I had no idea what from.

But I knew I was not gonna like finding out when we came across the carcass of an elk.

"Shit," I muttered.

Cyrus stopped next to me. "Damn," he said, "looked like he was butchered." Cyrus walked to the other side of the carcass, then made he way to the river, maybe to try and find other tracks.

"That's for damn sure."

The elk's right hand leg was barely hanging on and it's neck had a gaping hole -- all the signs of a bear attack.

"Alright," I said with a bit of hurry, "we best get-"

I was cut off by the low roar of a bear. Cyrus and I quickly turned around to see the bear already charging at us. I aimed my gun and shot at it -- no effect. The thing wouldn't stop.

"Shit!"

I jumped to the right to try and get out of the way. It worked, but the bear turned to me quicker than I thought he could. I was crawling backwards away from the bear, when Cyrus began to shoot at the bear.

The bear growled and roared, turning his attention to Cyrus. The bear roared again, and charged at him.

I quickly reached for my gun, which fell from my grip when I jumped. By the time I reloaded and turned around, Cyrus was under the bear holding it's jaw full of sharp teeth with his repeater. Cyrus was struggling to keep the bear tearing him limb from limb. I could hear his grunts and shouts.

I aimed and shot at the bear. "Hey!" I kept shooting. "Get off o' him ya bastard!"

The bear screeched in pain, swiping his paw out and hitting Cyrus. It turned to me and charged.

I shot at him -- again, again, and again -- until it finally succumbed to his wounds and fell to the dirt. I let out a deep breath, then remembered Cyrus.

I looked up to see he hadn't moved. My heart dropped. I rushed over to him and slid by his side.

"Cyrus?" I shifted him.

Cyrus groaned and looked up to me, a smile creeping on his face. "Now that was fun," he said.

I sighed in relief. "If you call that fun, I'm concerned what happens when you're bored."

I offered Cyrus my hand which he took. I helped the man to his feet. He stumbled a bit, clutching at his shoulder. It was only then I saw the damage the bear did to him.

Four claw marks were slashed across his right shoulder, and part of his neck and upper chest. The wounds were deep, and honestly concerned me a bit. But Cyrus was taking the pain like a champ -- all smiling and calling it good ol' fun.

This man was full of surprises.

"Should get that looked to," I said to him. "Let's get ya to the doctor."

Cyrus smiled at me and nodded.

We both walked away from the fight scene and headed for town.

The day didn't go exactly as planned, but when did it ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading! Let me know what you think. I love me some good constructive criticism. Next chapter will be up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Soundtrack:

Beautiful Boy - John Lennon

•♤•

April 18th, 1897

•♤•

A few hours ago, I had helped Cyrus get to the doctor in Sky Ridge. The bear did a good one on him. The doc said the wounds were deep and needed stitches. It took a while for him to get Cyrus stitched up since the scars were long.

I was surprised Cyrus didn't scream in pain. The claws marks got him on his right shoulder, the side of his neck, and the upper part of his chest. I knew it had to be painful, but Cyrus kept it in

After that, I got Cyrus to his home and bid him well before heading back to camp. It was sunset by the time I arrived. Everyone was busy gettin' the last of the chores done in time for supper, so no one really noticed when I got back.

"Alright everyone," I heard Pearson say, "the stew is ready."

Everyone began to line up to get a bowl full of the 'Famous Pearson Stew', as the big man himself would like to call it. I wasn't feelin' very hungry, so I hung back and the folks of the gang.

Everyone was all smiles and laughter. It didn't let that fool me, though. I knew we needed to gather some money, or we'll be struggling even more than we were now.

"Arthur!" I turned to see Dutch walking to me with Hosea. "I think we got something, my boy!"

I raised a brow. "Really now?"

Dutch laughed. "Show him, Hosea."

I turned to Hosea. He took out a large paper and folded it to show me. It was a map, a layout to the Sky Ridge Bank.

"We've been checking out the bank," Hosea explain, "as you know. We think we got a solid plan for robbing it. From what we've heard around, there's a lot of money in those safes."

I frowned a bit confused. The town was small, and they didn't get many travelers or traders. How did the bank have so much money?

"Where's the money comin' from?" I asked.

Dutch pat my shoulder. "That friend you made, Mr..."

"Flor," I finished for Dutch.

Dutch grinned. "The horses he gets are already worth a lot of money, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, most of them come from 'higher classed people'." I said using quotation marks with my hands.

The grin on Dutch's face was the same grin he made when something was according to his plan. "Word around town is that when Mr. Flor is finished training a horse, that horse's value goes up about $1500."

My eyes went wide a bit. I had to admit, that really was surprising. I knew Cyrus was a great trainer, but I didn't know others would want those horses so much because of his training.

"And," Hosea spoke, "all the money that comes from horses sold go into the bank."

I frowned. "All of it?" Hosea answered me with a nod. "He doesn't stash it anywhere?"

Dutch shrugged. "That's what I asked too. But a drunk feller that works for him says Mr. Flor doesn't keep the money for himself, and instead wants to keep it stored. No one knows why." Dutch waved his hands. "But who cares! What matters is that man has enough money in the bank for everyone in this gang to have a fair share of $5000, at least!"

Hosea and Dutch looked to me. "It will be risky taking that much money," Hosea admitted, "but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

I knew I couldn't say no, and even if I did I knew Dutch wouldn't listen to me. So, I nodded. "Alright, when do we hit the bank?"

Dutch grinned, patting my shoulder. "That's my boy! We'll rob the bank in two days, so prepare."

"Alright," I sighed out, "I'll be ready."

Dutch and Hosea walked away to tell the others I assumed. I rubbed the back of my neck with a heavy sigh.

It didn't sit right with me. Why did Cyrus just have all that money sitting in the bank? I mean, I know people save their money in banks, but it just didn't feel right to me.

It also didn't feel right robbing that money. Usually I would rob a bank without a care of how it would impact anyone. But for some reason, it felt... wrong.

Goddammit.

It had only been, what, less than a week since I've known Cyrus? And somehow, I've become close to that man. How did that even happen? How did I let that happen?

Cyrus, he makes me feel... different. Whether it's a good or a bad different is still an unanswered question, but I couldn't deny that I liked being around him.

But, why him? Of all the people I could have met, why was it Cyrus?

All this thinking and questioning was beginning to hurt my head. I walked to my tent and laid on my bed. It had been a long day -- like always.

•♤•

The Next Morning

April 19th, 1897

•♤•

At the stables, I sat on the fence to the pasture for the horses. When I came this morning, barely anyone was up and just yet cause it was the crack of dawn. But when u came to the pasture, Cyrus was already there with Echo.

He didn't seem to be training her or anything, just simply spending some quality time with her. I could only guess that he needed it. With Varnish's death and the bear attack, I could only imagine what he was going through.

That's why I hadn't gone to him yet. He needed the time. So, I just sat on the fence and took out my journal to do a sketch or two.

Almost an hour into the sketch, and I had only realized what I was doing. The moment I saw it, I closed my journal and tucked it away. Good thing too, because Cytus was made aware I was nearby.

He was walking up to me with Echo following loyally behind him. "Good morning, Arthur," he said with that smile o' his.

I cleared my throat and smiled back. "Good morning." I pointed at the bandage peeking out of the collar of his shirt. "How ya feelin'?"

Cyrus huffed. "Just a bit sore, but alive thanks to you."

I quickly shook my head because it wasn't true at all. "Please, it was because of me you were hurt in the first place."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, Arthur, really." He pat my arm. "Besides, if I wasn't there then you woulda been the one mauled by that bear."

I tried to speak up again, but Cyrus cut me off with a raise of his hand. "I'm fine, Arthur." Cyrus smiled. "Don't worry and stop blaming yourself on things you can't control. Now, come on."

He began to lead both Echo and I out of the pasture. "Where we goin'?" I asked curiously.

"For a ride," Cyrus answered. "I've got something I wanna show you think you would enjoy."

I raised a brow, but I followed Cyrus into the stables. He tied up Echo so he could saddle her up. As I waited, I looked at the horses.

There was a horse in a stall I hadn't seen before. It was a dark bay pinto horse with a long and wavy mane and tail. It reminded me of a Shire, but it was smaller.

I approached the horse and reached my hand out to him. The horse sniffed my hand and grumbled. He nudged my hand, letting me pet him.

"Looks like Emblem likes you," I heard Cyrus say, "though I'm really not surprised. The big guy likes everyone."

I smiled. "What kind of horse is he? Never seen this one before."

Cyrus came up and gave Emblem a pat on his neck. "He's a Gypsy Vanner. Not many know this breed since they're not very common in America."

I nodded. "So where'd you find him?"

"Embelm came from Ireland," Cyrus began to explain. "He came from this wealthy family, but they couldn't keep him. Something about a disease that was spreading in their area, and everyone blamed the horses. They started shooting them to stop the spread, and the owners didn't want Emblem to be a victim."

Cyrus scratched behind Emblem's ears. "Guess they heard about me somehow and shipped him here. Poor guy was scared half to death when he first came. I couldn't even put him in a stall because of his anxiety. I keep him in a pasture for a while until he calmed down a bit."

I nodded. "That's why I haven't seen him before," I said.

"Yep." Cyrus then grinned at Emblem. "But he's coming around. Likes people a lot. He's a favorite among the kids."

"Hey, Cyrus."

Cyrus and I turned to see that same girl who burst into the saloon to tell Cyrus about the robbery a few nights ago.

Cyrus smiled at her. "Hey, Lily," he greeted back at her. "Come to check up on Cliff?"

Lily chuckled out. "You know me too well."

Cyrus huffed a laugh, then snapped his fingers. "Oh right, Lily this," he gestured to me, "is Arthur Callahan. Arthur, this is Lily Greene. A good friend."

Lily Greene, the Sheriff's daughter. This could be a good way to know more about the Sheriff and how he works. I smiled to her kindly.

"Ms. Greene," I said.

Lily smiled back. "Nice to meet you Mr. Callahan." She then turned to Cyrus again. "Shouldn't you be resting? I heard about your run in with a bear."

Cyrus groaned. "Can't have anything in this town happen without anyone knowing about it."

Lily laughed. "Are you okay at least?"

"I'm fine, Lily. In fact," Cyrus smiled to me, "Arthur here saved me from the worst of it."

Lily then looked to me. I quickly waved my hands. "No I- I really didn't do very much."

Lily smiled. "Well, I'm gonna take Sunflower's word for it. You've made yourself a spot on my list."

I raised a brow, completely not knowing what she meant by that.

"Anyways," Lily said, "where's my baby?"

Cyrus huffed a laugh. "In his stall." He pointed over to a stall on the other side of the aisle.

In the stall was a blue roan Quarter Horse. The horse had this little white mark on his muzzle. He was a fine looking horse.

Lily grinned and walked over to him. "Good morning, Cliff," she said in a cooing tone.

Cliff happily neighed as Lily approached and pet him.

Cyrus chuckled. "Poor guy was miserable for a whole night without you."

Lily glared at him. "Hey, you are the same exact way with Echo."

Cyrus opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. "True," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Cyrus gave me a teasing glare. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cyrus said. "Come on. Let's go for that ride and leave the two lovebirds alone."

Lily only waved us off.

Cyrus huffed a laugh, then went back to Echo who was now all saddled up. He gave her a good pat on her shoulder.

"Alright," he said, "let's get to it."

He led Echo out of the stables. I whistled for Willow once we were outside.

We then mounted up, and I followed Cyrus on a trail that went into the forest toward the mountains.

The trail turned from forest, to being on a trail on the side of a mountain. There was still plenty of trees around, but every so often I would be able to see how high we were getting through some sparse trees. It was a beautiful trail. Two foxes jumped out of the brush, chasing each other. I heard Cyrus let out a silent laugh at them.

"So," I started, "what did Lily mean when she said I was on her 'list'." I had to admit, it kinda scared me. I mean, the wrath of a woman was something not to face alone.

But Cyrus smiled like it was nothing. "Don't worry, Arthur," he said. "Lily's list is of people she trusts. The fact you're on the list when you've only just met her is something unheard of."

"Really?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yep. Other than you and I, I think the only other people on that list is her mama, papa, and cousin."

Right then, another man on his horse came trotting by. When he saw Cyrus, he gave a friendly smile and said, "Good morning, Sunflower!"

Cyrus greeted him back. Once the man was gone, I turned back to Cyrus. "What's this whole thing with 'Sunflower'?"

"Oh," Cyrus huffed, "people started calling me Sunflower. At first I didn't know why until I asked Lily. She said it was because the town said I was always bright and friendly, and that reminded them of sunflowers. So, that's how I got the name Sunflower." Cyrus gave a shrug.

It made sense. Cyrus really was this bright person that made everyone around him happier by simply just walking into the room. It was something special.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Cyrus spoke up again. "What do you do, Mr. Callahan? Work wise I mean."

"I'm an adventurer of sorts," I wasn't fully lying. "You already know I'm also a bounty hunter from time to time."

Cyrus gave me a smirk and there was a glimmer in his eyes. "Come on, Arthur! Surely that isn't all you are."

You're right. I'm worse. I thought to myself. I just gave Cyrus a shrug. "There's nothing really much to me."

"There's always something to everybody," Cyrus said softer.

I didn't really say much after that. For the rest of the ride, we were silent. It didn't feel awkward or anything, just quiet.

It gave me some time to think. The gang meant everything to me. I would do anything for the gang, for Dutch, for Hosea. But whenever I was with Cyrus, suddenly that didn't matter. Cyrus he... Christ, I didn't know how to even word it in my mind.

He really was the Sunflower everyone said he was.

"Here we are," Cyrus said hopping off of Echo.

I dismounted too and walked with Cyrus to an opening in the forest. The opening gave way to a cliff with an incredible view of the valley.

"Wow," I said quite surprised, "how did you find this place?"

Cyrus went to the edge of the cliff and sat down, his legs dangling below him. "Was just going for a ride one night, and I just happened to see it. Been coming here ever since."

I sat down next to Cyrus. "Pretty view," I commented. "What makes you come out here?"

Cyrus shrugged. "Just... to think."

There was something more to that, but he didn't look like he wanted to discuss it. So, I let the conversation turn into something else.

"It is a nice place out here," I said. "Quiet and away from everyone."

"Yeah," Cyrus breathed out, "sometimes when I'm here I do a bit of writing. I'm not any good, but it helps me relax."

I nodded. "I'm not much of a writer myself, but I do a bit of drawing here and there."

That made Cyrus perk up. He turned to me with an excited grin. "Really? Can I see some of them?"

Oh shit. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um... I didn't say I was good at it."

"Arthur," Cyrus raised an amused brow at me, "I've seen how steady those hands of yours are. You saved my life with those hands." He gestured to the still painful looking scars on his neck and shoulders. "I won't judge."

His tone was so hopeful and excited. Plus, the look her gave me with those eyes -- how could I say no to them? With a defeated sigh, I took out my journal from my bag and handed it to him. Cyrus' grin widened with more excitement -- if that were even possible. I held my breath as he opened my journal up. 

But instead of the grimace I was expecting, Cyrus let out a soft gasp as he turned the pages from drawing to drawing. 

"Arthur," he breathed out, "these are amazing."

My heart leaped in my chest. For some reason, hearing him say that made me feel on top of the whole damn world. The way his eyes lit up -- his amazing eyes -- it got my heart beating faster than I had ever felt before.

And then my heart completely stopped when he got to the last page I drew on.

It was the page I was drawing on this morning -- when I was just watching Cyrus with Echo in the field. It was a drawing of Cyrus and Echo. Cyrus was smiling at Echo. His hands held Echo close to him, and he was gazing into the horse's eyes.

Cyrus stared at the drawing. His smile was gone. All I wanted to do at that moment was throw myself off of the cliff we sat on.

"Is..." Cyrus began after what felt like hours of silence, "is this me?"

Fucking Christ, just kill me now!

Come on, Arthur. Speak!

"Um..." I cleared my throat and looked away. "Yeah. It, um... I-"

"It's beautiful."

My eyes went wide and I looked back to him. He was still staring at the drawing, but his smile was back and his eyes gleamed. 

Cyrus turned to face me. "I've never had anyone draw me before," he said with a bit of shyness in his tone.

I felt a smile overtake my face again. "Well, I'm glad I could be the first."

Cyrus chuckled. I nearly palmed my face after I heard how that sounded. Cyrus closed the journal, handing it back to me. 

"Yeah," Cyrus said, "me too."

His eyes were so soft as he gazed at me. I would give anything if it meant he would look at me like that everyday.

As we turned back to take in the view of the valley, one single thought crossed my mind that made me both excited and utterly terrified.

'Shit... I think I may be in love with him...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, and nothing much really happens... But there is going to be plenty of action in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I had a bit of computer trouble and couldn't edit for a while. Thankfully it was an easy (and cheap) fix so everything is good now!
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

Chapter Soundtrack:

Glory and Gore - Lorde

•♤•

April 19th 1897

•♤•

When Cyrus and I rode back to town, it was late in the afternoon. We stayed at that cliff for hours, just talking. It felt like I could talk to Cyrus about anything -- well, almost anything.

That was a worry of mine. What if Cyrus ever found out about me? The gang? Our plan to steal the horses he loved and cared for? Steal his money?

I brought this on myself. I should have never gotten so close to Cyrus. I should have been more careful. Everything was just a pile of shit!

"You alright there, Arthur?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Cyrus. He had a concerned look on his face. The damn man seemed to always know when I was lost in my head. 

Of course, I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking, so I just smiled at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired, I guess."

Cyrus nodded. "Okay," he said, "get some rest. I'll see you in the morning?"

If I hadn't known any better, I would have said Cyrus sounded hopeful. But I knew I would just be fooling myself. 

"Of course," I said with a smile.

Cyrus walked into the stables with Echo, while I turned back to Willow. The mare stared back at me -- it almost felt like she was judging me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't give me that look," I said and mounted up on her.

The ride back to camp was filled with thoughts on Cyrus. I mean, of course it was. That damn man filled my head on a daily basis now!

How could I have let my guard down so much? Why him of all the people in the world?

No -- I stopped myself -- calm down. I've only known him for a few days. There's no chance I could love someone I've only known a few days... right? 

Then I thought of Mary. Sure, we fell apart because of her daddy and my life as an outlaw, but that I still loved her. I remember when I first saw her. I was passing through her town when it was still only Dutch, Hosea and I. I was sitting outside of the bank, waiting for Hosea and Dutch to come out from their little 'inspection' when I saw her.

Mary had this blue and grey dress on that flowed in the wind. Her hair was in it's usual braid. She was really something. I knew right then and there that I just had to speak to her. I was a goner for sure.

Now, I feel like I'm in the same situation all over again, but with Cyrus. He was an attractive man. I've seen the way the ladies of the town look at him when we walk passed. They would all swoon, say their flirtatious 'hello' to him. Cyrus would give them a smile and wave back -- being the kind man he is -- but he would be completely oblivious to the underlying tone the ladies would give. Or maybe he did see it, but wasn't interesting. Or maybe he didn't want anything to do with it.

God, there was way too many things spinning in my head. 

I shook my head. I couldn't get caught up in all of this. What would Dutch think? Jesus, he would think I was insane. He thought that way when I was with Mary. there's no way to tell how he would react this time, and with another man no less!

I sighed just as I approached camp. Javier was the one to greet me back. I hitched up Willow and walked over to get some of Pearson's stew. It was only when I took the first bite did I realize how hungry I was. I sat down at the small table and continued to eat.

Of course, Dutch always had a thing for speaking to me when I was trying to relax. He came over, looking none too happy.

"There you are, Arthur," he said with a stern tone in his voice. "We've been waiting all day for you."

I sighed. "Sorry, I got busy."

Dutch huffed. "Well, you've been busy a lot lately." He shook his head. "But that doesn't matter right now. I need you to get ready."

I frowned. "For what?"

Dutch smirked, but it was mocking. "Of course, you forgot," he said. "We're hitting that bank tonight."

What?! I stood up and followed Dutch as he walked over to where Hosea, Bill, and Javier were sitting.

"Tonight?" I asked.

Dutch nodded back at me. "Yes. That bank is holding enough cash for all of us to get a fair share of a few hundred bucks."

That was more than enough money to last us the next few months. But... it was Cyrus' money. Sure, it didn't look like he was using very much of it, but it was still his.

With other heists like this, I would have robbed without a second thought. But after getting to know Cyrus in the few days we've had together, I got closer. I hated to admit it, but I cared for that man. That beautiful man.

But, the camp needed the money. I'd do anything for the camp.

It felt as though I was admitting defeat when I followed Dutch and the others to the horses. I felt I was betraying Cyrus as we rode out into the night towards town.

We hitched the horses just outside of Sky Ridge, making sure no one was able to see us as we made our way towards the back of the bank. Dutch and Hosea turned to Bill, Javier, and I.

"Alright," Dutch said, "here's the plan. Hosea, Bill, and I will enter through the front. Since it's later, there shouldn't be anymore than the guards in there. We'll start an act while Javier and Arthur come in through the back entrance. The three of us will distract the guards long enough for you to get the safes open and grab the money."

"And if things went south?" I asked.

Dutch smirked at me. "Have some faith, Arthur. Nothing is going to wrong."

I highly doubted that, but I trust Dutch. If things did go wrong, I'll cover his and everyone else's back. I love this gang more than anything. They were like a family to me. 

Dutch, Bill, and Hosea went around the front to start distracting the guards. Javier and I waited a few minutes. Javier peaked into the small window just above us. 

"Okay," he whispered, "let's move in."

I nodded -- pulling my bandana over my face -- and went up to the door. It was locked, but I was able to make quick work unlocking it. The two of us crouched down as we stepped in. The small hall we were in led to the desk at the front of the bank. There were only four guards that I could see, and they were all distracted by Dutch who was talking to them how 'lovely' their town was.

If I had time to roll my eyes, I would, but Javier and I made our way to the gated door that led to the safes. Javier kept an eye out as I picked the lock. Once it unlocked, I quietly opened the door.

"Damn," Javier said once we were inside, "I didn't think there would be more than three safes."

Looking around the somewhat small room, there were five safes we needed to unlock. It would take some time, but it was doable.

I turned to Javier. "Let's get to work."

We both went to a different safe. As we were working on getting the combinations, I could hear Dutch in the other room. He was complimenting the guards on there town -- saying they were doing a fine job of protecting it. 

"Don't be fooled," I heard a guard say. "We get our fair share of trouble around these parts."

"Really?" Hosea asked. "Do tell."

"It's mostly folk who hear about Sunflower."

I managed to unlock the safe, but as I gathered the money i kept my ears open when Cyrus was mentioned.

"Sunflower?" Bill asked. 

"Sunflower is the man who owns the stables here. His real name is Cyrus Flor, but the folk in this town call him Sunflower."

"Yeah," another guard spoke, "good man. He has been training my horse for the last year. The mare was a nightmare before, but after a week with Sunflower, it was like she was a new horse."

I worked on a different safe -- Javier too -- when another guard spoke into the conversation. 

"Sunflower is a master horse whisperer, I tell ya. Folk from all over the world send their horses here for him to train."

"All over?" Dutch asked. "From where, may I ask?"

"My son works for Sunflower, and he told me they just got a horse from a high class family from Germany. They had paid Sunflower big bucks for him to train their horse."

"So these horses," Dutch began. "they really are valuable."

I opened the safe and gathered the money.

"Oh yeah. Very valuable. Sunflower has trained a horse belonging to the royal family of some country in Asia."

I moved on to the final safe.

"And many try to steal those horses?" Bill asked.

"Not lately. A man named Arthur Callahan managed to stop a gang leader recently. Unfortunately, some of the members of the gang tried to rob the stables again. One of the horses was killed in the cross fire."

"Oh, that is sad to hear," Hosea said. "It's always hard to lose a horse."

"Especially for Sunflower. That boy gets so attached to those horses. He really cares for them."

I managed to get the final safe open, just as Javier gathered the last of the money from his safe. I collected as much money as I could. There was thousands of dollars we managed to collect. 

Just as Javier and I were about to step out into the hall and sneak through the back door again, we heard the front door of the bank open. I pushed Javier back before he could walk out. 

My entire body felt frozen when I heard one of the guards speak.

"Ah, Sunflower, we was just talking about you."

I heard Cyrus chuckle. "Good things, I hope."

"These men were just curious about your horses you got."

"Oh yeah? Are you interested in buying possibly?"

It was Dutch who answered him. "Haven't given it much thought, but it sounds like you got some fine horses."

"All horses are fine horses."

I thought back to when Cyrus said that very same thing to me. The day I first met him.

"Is there anything I can do for ya, Sunflower?" One of the guards questioned.

"Just here to make a deposit, Jim."

"Whelp, you know how it goes."

I could hear some shuffles of paper. I knew we had to make our escape now, or we would be caught. 

As quiet as possible, I checked around the corner. Everyone was distracted and not paying attention. I motioned to Javier to follow me. We crept to the back door.

I let Javier out first, and looked back to where Dutch stood. He was glancing at me. I gave him a thumbs up -- telling him the job was done -- and stepped out of the bank.

•♤• 

Javier and I were waiting with our horses for Dutch, Hosea, and Bill. A few minutes later, the trio appeared. Dutch had a large grin on his face.

"Ha ha!" He bellowed out. "How much did you managed to collect?"

Javier was the one who answered. "$10,534."

They all laughed and shook each others hands. "What did I say?" Dutch pat my shoulder. "Keep faith, and we will survive."

I smiled at him. "What ever you say, old man."

Dutch chuckled. "Gentlemen! Let's head back to camp for a celebration!"

The five of us mounted up and rode back to camp. Dutch called out to everyone once we made it back. We all was greeted by cheers and praises. Beers were passed around, music went blaring, and everyone began to drink and dance their asses off. 

It did my heart good to see everyone smiling -- especially since I knew I had something to do with their smiles -- but I just couldn't shake off the guilt that crept over me. Yes, we made the camp a lot of money, but it was mostly -- if not all of -- Cyrus' money.

I didn't really feel like celebrating with the rest of the gang, so I put my beer down and walked to where I had hitch Willow. The mare gave me a snort in greeting. I pat her neck and mounted up.

Thankfully, no one was able to see me sneak away into the forest. They was all too drunk or too busy mingling. Good thing cause I didn't feel like coming up with excuses at the moment.

There was only one place I wanted to be right now.

•♤• 

The wind was cool against my skin as I sat on the edge of the cliff. Cyrus really did know how to find a great place away from anyone. Behind me, I could hear Willow happily munching on the lush grass while I leg my legs drift in the wind. 

Despite the grand view, I couldn't enjoy it. The guilt gnawed at me. All I could think about was how Cyrus would react when all his money -- his good, hard-earned money -- disappeared. What was worse was thinking of how he would react when he learned it was me that took it.

No! I thought to myself sharply. He could never find out. I would lose his friendship forever if he ever did!

Funny. I never really valued a friendship with anyone outside of the gang. Much less have that friendship turn into something more -- at least on my end. 

After Mary, I kind of made a vow to myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. I was devastated when I learned Mary didn't want to marry me anymore because her daddy only saw a low-life outlaw. On one hand, that man really ticked me off. He was always looking down on people. Raising his nose and giving no respect. Then on the other hand, I could see where he was coming from.

Being an outlaw was dangerous. People from all over are constantly chasing after you. Your face shows up on more and more wanted signs every month. Not to mention the constant relocating to outrun bounty hunters and lawmen. 

So sure, I could see why he didn't want Mary to be with me. And after she left, I realized it more that if she would have stayed with me, she would be a target too. Those chasing after me would want to use her as bait or leverage. I couldn't do that to her, or anyone else I cared about. I learned to accept it.

Then here comes this blue and green eyed man who loves horses more than people and has a smile that made my knees go weak every time I see it.

Jesus Christ, listen to me. I was a goner for sure.

But I couldn't do that to Cyrus. He was a good, kind man. He was living a good life before I came along. Now he's got basically no money, all because of me.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting on the cliff, but it must have been hours. In the distance, the sun began to rise. 

It was then I heard the sound of approaching hooves. I turned around.

Cyrus rode Echo through the brush. He did not look good. Physically he was fine -- despite the still healing bear attack wounds -- but his head was lowered and his eyes held sadness. 

Cyrus finally looked up and was surprised to see me sitting at the cliff.

"Oh," he said surprised. "Hey, Arthur."

I gave him a small smile. "Cyrus," I greeted back. As much as I didn't want to -- nor have the energy for it -- I had to play dumb. "What brings you hear this fine morning?"

Cyrus let out a humorless laugh. "Not a very fine morning for me, I'm afraid." He dismounted from Echo and walked over to me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as he plopped down. 

Cyrus remained quiet for a few moments. He let out a sigh, "Someone robbed the bank last night. They got away with almost all of my money."

"Shit," I murmured. I hated seeing him like this. All sad and no shine left in his beautiful eyes. "I'm very sorry, Cyrus." He would never know, but I was apologizing for a different reason than what he thought.

All the man did was shrug and watch the sun rising over the distant mountains. We sat in silence for some minutes. Then Cyrus turned to me.

"How about you?" He asked. "I didn't expect to see you sitting here. Is everything okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. Of course this man would ask if I'm okay when he was worse off.

"I just needed to get away for a bit," I answered. It wasn't necessarily a lie. "But it sounds like your problems are worse than mine. Are you okay?"

Cyrus sighed. "I... don't know." He paused. "Fucking hell... what am I gonna do?"

His voice was quiet -- pained -- and it was like a punch to the gut. I cleared my throat, "I'm sure with your horse training business you'll be just fine."

Cyrus gave my a brief smile, but I could tell it was forced. I was not very good at comforting people, but then again I ever really felt much guilt after robbing someone. I couldn't let Cyrus feel this way. He was lost and needed help.

He needed me.

"Hey," I said softly and placed my hand on his shoulder, "how about I help you out?"

Cyrus raised a brow. "How so?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I could... help out at the stables for a bit. Help you out with some cash too."

Cyrus' eyes went wide slightly. "No, Arthur, you don't have to. Really."

"But I want to." I give a sincere smile. "You're my friend, Cyrus. I want to help you."

Cyrus' mouth opened and closed. He was shocked by my offer. "Are you sure, Arthur? I don't you to feel obliged to do anything."

"More than sure," I said back.

Soon, the smile that I grew to love so much returned.

"Thank you." 

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but if he looked at me like that every day, I would not mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! I love Arthur Morgan so much! 
> 
> This work is also on my Wattpad: Cosmic_Tiger
> 
> Next chapter some time next week.
> 
> Images:
> 
> Arthur's Horse, Willow: https://em.wattpad.com/7b6137c52579793111d2dd4520e0b7085ee56d2e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f464e514449354c315778716753513d3d2d3637383137363837352e313537373835613231363539656462303534303231333935393831342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Van der Linde Gang Camp Location: https://em.wattpad.com/7a8a757f341a33863c3934ca119d3f9a30cbd489/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f463046437152574f6147794a49513d3d2d3637383137363837352e313537373838623966326230376266653935393132303234333133332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Sky Ridge Valley: https://em.wattpad.com/f308bd417adccbd451c3c6e7798962d139045720/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f50334f756931426b4e72356837673d3d2d3637383137363837352e313537373861623932353639393563383836303635303838343230392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Cyrus Flor: https://em.wattpad.com/5d5efec582ddedbcf222a1d06a9216d75086ecd1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71766266567a474b36536d3050513d3d2d3637383137363837352e313537373864613533393039653464353432363236373731383938382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> Cyrus' Horse, Echo: https://em.wattpad.com/4152d555d269f49096c52ab95b922329d7a0fb16/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f42356b384b35793478644c366c513d3d2d3637383137363837352e313537373864643230613964333639653238383639303437393735392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280


End file.
